


Goodnight Moon

by thedeathdeelers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathdeelers/pseuds/thedeathdeelers
Summary: A quiet night under the moon’s watchful eye.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5





	Goodnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic, but also not really?
> 
> Goodnight Moon by Go Radio
> 
> So there’s this song by Go Radio that tugs at my heartstrings no matter how many times I listen to it (hundreds of times through the years, at least).
> 
> I finally decided to write a very very short fic featuring our favourite couple with a few lyrics peppered in.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The fire crackled, the only sound breaking through the silence as the light of the moon shone down on the snow covered landscape, creating an ethereal painting through the tall windows lining the far wall. The room’s occupants lay quietly in the four poster bed, cuddled close together under the rich velvet covers.

The trial had taken all of the energy and fight she had leftover from the war. They had tried everything in their power to send him to Azkaban, to sentence him to a lifeless existence, far away from her. The months of fighting, of emotional turmoil; living in limbo with the blade of uncertainty hanging over their heads not knowing when she would be able to hold him in her arms and never let go.

Her head lay on his chest, listening to his strong steady heartbeat as his arms held her. She could feel herself slowly slipping in and out of consciousness.

Before sleep could fully claim her, she felt his chest rumble gently as he very quietly sang words to a song so achingly familiar, the melody filling her with warmth, lulling her to sleep.

> ’cause i’ve been trying way too long
> 
> to try and be the perfect song
> 
> when our hearts are heavy burdens we shouldn’t have to bear alone
> 
> So goodnight moon and goodnight you

She felt his fingers gently tracing the line of her jaw, the curve of her cheekbones with a feather touch, not wanting to wake her.

> you’re all that i think about
> 
> all that i dream about
> 
> how’d i ever breathe without

His arms reflexively tightened around her, holding her closer to him, closer to his heart.

> a goodnight kiss,
> 
> from goodnight you

His lips brushed the top of her forehead, trailing light kisses down her hairline and past her temple, where they came to rest by her ear, his soothing voice whispering to her as she felt his breath caress her, enveloping her in warmth and love and security.

> the kind of hope they all talk about
> 
> the kind of feelings we sing about

Moments like these were to be cherished. The tender moments where he thought she wasn’t listening, where he could let himself go and be as unguarded as he’d ever been - she lived for them. She knew he loved her, there was no question about that, but these small glimpses into the secret whispers of his heart were treasures; little miracles she wanted to hold onto and never let go.

As the sweet gentle sounds of her companion continued to serenade her, Ginevra Molly Weasley, soon-to-be Malfoy, finally let herself drift off to sleep, overwhelmed with pure unadulterated bliss for the first time in a long long while.

FIN


End file.
